Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $16$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $20$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $12$ $16$ $20$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 16$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 20$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\dfrac{16}{20}$